Death At The Pixar Resort
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Baloo Wyatt and his spiritual therapy animal friends, all they wanted was a nice relaxing break. But when an innocent family gets murdered, it's up to them to stop the killers before it's too late.


Introduction:

Ok so this here is the sequel to my second requested story and honestly I knew now was the time to do this because after finishing Murder On The Disney Express, I knew doing a story that takes place right where it left off and now without further a do, let's see how me and my spiritual therapy animal friends help Baloo solve a mystery.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

For Baloo the second greatest detective in the world, he knew that being a detective solving mysteries wasn't going to be easy.

He's been known for solving such cases such as the murder of Roger Rabbit, the time when the prized Jewel of Atlantis went missing to of course the accidental murder of Bambi's mother.

But none of those would compare to what happened on board the Disney Express.

Now for those who don't know what happened, here's what happened and let's just say it really shows that sometimes when the passengers help, they make mysteries a whole lot easier to solve.

It all began when an innocent man was murdered and Baloo knew he needed help or else someone else on board would be next.

And so 10 passengers then decided to help because they also knew that if they didn't find and stop the killer, the killer would kill more innocent lives.

A day later, Baloo discovered that the passenger murdered was Joe Johnson a loving and caring father.

That night, Baloo and the passengers were talking about who Joe was and they mentioned Wyatt a young adult with autism and his 10 spiritual therapy animal friends.

They also may have mentioned that the ex wife was behind the murder and Baloo knew they must stop her before another innocent passenger gets murdered.

So that night, everyone was on alert and when the ex was around, they wasted no time and without anywhere to go, she surrendered and was charged with murder and was sent to life in prison.

Once the express arrived at it's destination, the passengers comforted the mother and the daughters while Baloo saw Wyatt and his 10 spiritual therapy animal friends.

He then knew they might join him on a mystery so he decided to let them.

So that's what happened last time so basically for those who read it, you didn't miss much.

Chapter 2: Joe's Funeral

A few weeks later, Baloo attended the funeral of Joe Johnson and believe it or not, the passengers from the Disney Express.

Baloo then knew that since Joe's gone, the son wouldn't know what to do now.

Once Joe was finally buried, Wyatt and his 10 spiritual therapy animal friends decided to sit on a park bench.

Baloo then saw them and knew they were all that he had left.

He also then knew that since Joe's gone, he needed to be with him more than ever.

So he decided to let them join him on his trip to the Pixar Resort.

Sure Wyatt may miss his dad but he then moved on knowing that he's watching him and being proud of him.

Chapter 3: Welcome To The Pixar Resort

Once Baloo Wyatt and the gang arrived, it was clear that this wasn't an ordinary resort at all.

It was quite the place because it had rooms, many pools, and of course the friendly staff.

When they were inside, they went to the front desk and the person at the front desk then said "Welcome. What brings you to the resort?"

"Well we came here to enjoy a nice and relaxing vacation." Baloo then said

"Wonderful because here at the Pixar Resort, we will make sure that your stay will be perfect guaranteed." the person at the front desk then said

And so without saying anything else, he then gave Baloo the cards to their rooms.

Once they were all set, they decided to relax for the rest of the day and hopefully nothing bad would interfere in their vacation.

However that wouldn't last for long because that night, an innocent family was murdered and well sure it may interfere in their vacation but they knew they must find out who did this and why.

Chapter 5: At The Crime Scene

The next morning, the police arrived at the room where the family was murdered and Baloo knew he may be needed.

Believe it or not, the police then letted him see the crime and hopefully he would find evidence while Wyatt and the gang were searching with him.

Once he was in, the first thing he did was look for any kind of ID or a nametag.

When he did find it, he then knew who the family was: Dave and Rachel Gibson and their children Jimmy, Amanda, and Danny.

Once he found out their names, Baloo Wyatt and the gang then knew that whoever did this must've wanted revenge on them.

When he was done, they also knew that in order to find the killer, they must first see how the killer got into their room.

Chapter 6: Finding The Killer

Once they knew who the family was, the next thing they did was watch how the killer got into their room.

When they were in the video room, they watched it carefully to see who the killer was.

Then once they used the identifier, they saw the killer and they couldn't believe it at all because and in a turn of events, the killer was and surprisingly the team up of Zurg and Lotso.

When they knew these 2 were responsible for the murder of the family, they knew if they catched these 2, this would put an end to the reign of terror that the resort has been through.

Chapter 7: Catching The Killers

That night, Baloo Wyatt and the gang were up and being prepared if the killers came by.

Just then the killers were about to unlock another room when Wyatt and the gang came out and catched them.

Once they knew Baloo was with them, they had no choice but to surrender.

The police then arrived and the 2 were charged with murder, conspiracy, and criminal negligence and were then sentenced life behind bars without bail.

Once they were arrested, Baloo Wyatt and the gang then decided to enjoy the rest of their vacation uninterrupted.

Chapter 8: The Farewell

When their time at the Pixar Resort was over, they then gave their keys to the front desk and the guy at the front desk then said "Thank you for your stay and helping solve the murder because well we're glad you came here and sorry the death interrupted the vacation."

"Oh it's alright because well wherever there's a murder, I will be there to solve it." Baloo then said

Once they were outside of the resort entrance, Baloo then said "Well Wyatt it's been a pleasure to let you and them help me solve the murder."

"But really thank you for helping me go through a hard time and sure dad's in heaven but he's always proud of me."

And so without saying another word, he then gave Baloo a hug and he embraced it because sure this may be it but he knew now that he was with his friends, they would always be there for him.

Epilogue

Ok so there you go and well usually I would do more well i've decided i'm done with this series and it's because well I just don't have time for it at all. Sure it may be the end of my time with mysteries but at least it was a pleasure doing them.


End file.
